This application is for renewal of the Nathan Shock Center of Excellence in the Basic Biology of Aging at the University of Washington. This Center has over the past 10 years provided resources in support of the large community of investigators that study the basic biology of aging in this region. We serve a broad spectrum of externally funded, peer-reviewed research programs, ranging from Centers to individual investigator grants. Proposed components of our renewal include a Resources Core with 3 components: 1) Transgenic Animal Model Development Resource Core; 2) Cytometry Resource Core; 3) Functional Genomics Resource Core. In this next funding period, the Transgenic Animal Model Development Resource Core will work to develop and apply constructs for developmental and exogenous regulation of transgenes. We will continue our philosophy of helping a large number of investigators to develop mouse models for aging studies. The Cytometry Core will provide confocal microscopy and laser capture microdissection services in addition to flow cytometry and cell sorting. The Functional Genomics Core is the evolution of our Gene Expression core and will provide expert assistance for transcriptomics, proteomics and metabolomics. The Research Development Core will continue to support pilot study projects in the basic biology of aging. The Program Enrichment Core supports administrative management, an external advisory panel, and a program of courses and seminars.